Emotions Unleashed
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: After Apocalypse possessed them, Charles and Ororo find themselves struggling to pick up the pieces. Will they be able to help each other? More inside! Charles/Storm, Charles/Erik Implied , Rogue/Wanda, other pairings, including SLASH and YURI!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or any of the characters, and I do not make money from these writings.

Emotions Unleashed

Pairings: slight Charles/Magneto (mostly implied), Charles/Storm, Rogue/Wanda, Kurt/?, Logan/?, plus a mystery pairing!

Kurt will get with a guy, and Logan with a woman, but you'll have to read to find out with who!

Warnings: a few spoilers, MaleDominance, Language, Romance, Violence, Will have Sexual Situations! WIP

Summary: After Apocalypse possessed them, Charles and Ororo find themselves struggling to pick up the pieces. Will they be able to help each other? Or will the trauma of what happened to them be too much to bear? What happens when some unexpected guests decide to join the X-Men? What strange things will happen when Emotions are Unleashed?

*Telepathy*

'Thinking'

Chapter 1-Comfort

*Charles' POV*

My body moved without my permission. I tried my hardest to fight against Apocalypse as he controlled my actions, but to no avail. 'He's...just too strong!' I watched helplessly as I attacked my precious students. Jean immediately faced off against me, both of us using our astral forms to fight each other. We were evenly matched, Jean used a shield to ward off a thrust from the sword I manifested. I attacked again, this time breaking through her defenses. I grinned evilly as the sword pierced through her chest, on the inside I wept as her scream pierced me to the very core of my existence...

Charles jerked awake, gasping heavily at the vivid nightmare. He rubbed the tears from his face as he tried to calm down. 'When will these nightmares end!' He thought, shuddering at the memory of being possessed by that evil entity. It was two months since Apocalypse had been defeated, but he was still plagued by that experience, the nightmare was almost always the same, and very realistic. Still shuddering slightly, he tugged his robe off his wheelchair, quickly slipping it on and moving into his chair.

He found himself heading down the hallway and into his study. Charles stopped at the door, allowing himself to briefly admire the tall dark figure staring out the window. "Ororo," He greeted, watching as Storm turned enough to see the telepath move farther into the room. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"No, these damn nightmares!" She sighed heavily, crossing her arms over her chest. Charles swallowed hard and blushed as Ororo inadvertently pushed her breasts up with that gesture, her nipples showing through the shirt. 'She...must be cold...' He forced his eyes up to her face, hoping she didn't see him looking. 'I can't...keep thinking of her this way!' Sometime over the past several years, Charles' feelings for Ororo had changed from what one feels for a close friend, to something deeper which he wasn't ready to name yet...though he knew what he now felt for the brown-skinned goddess.

"I know what you mean." Charles managed to say as he moved over to stare out the window. Storm moved to sit in the window seat near him, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them in a child-like gesture.

"Will they...ever go away?" She asked softly, unable to completely keep the tremble out of her voice.

"I...hope so, Ororo." Charles murmured, leaning foreward slightly to squeeze her shoulder reassuringly. Storm shivered when his slighlty rough hand touched her bare skin, his strong warm fingers gripping her lightly. 'Ever since Apocalypse possessed me, I've felt closer to Charles than anyone else. He's one of the few who knows exactly what happened, and how it has affected me, well...all of us.' She blinked quickly, eyebrows furrowing slightly. 'When...did he become 'just' Charles to me?' She questioned herself. Storm suddenly became aware of Charles' fingers massaging her tense shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, pushing her hair over one shoulder to allow better access.

"I...not really..." Ororo murmured, leaning slightly against the strong hands as they moved down her back, massaging gently. "Do you?" She asked softly.

"I would...rather forget it..." Charles admitted, pressing his thumbs into Ororo's spine, working on relieving the tension he felt there. He unconsciously leaned closer as he concentrated on getting the weather witch to relax, his warm breath teasing the nape of her neck. Storm shivered violently at the feeling of Charles' breath on the back of her neck. "Are you alright?" He murmured softly, fighting the urge to brush his lips across her exposed shoulder. 'Get ahold of yourself!' He growled angrily.

"I...I am alright...just cold..." Ororo lied, cursing herself as he moved away from her. She missed the feeling of his hands already. 'Damn! What's gotten into me?' She growled, fighting the urge to tell him to continue.

"I'll start a fire, make yourself comfortable on the couch, it'll be warmer over there." He quickly hurried to start the fire, hearing Storm move to the couch. Finishing his task, he turned and saw Ororo in the same curled-up position she was just in as she sat in the middle of the sofa. He moved up next to her, hesitating slightly before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Storm's lips trembled imperceptibly as he squeezed slightly. "It will be alright Storm, I'll help you through your nightmares." She smiled, patting the hand on her shoulder gently.

"And I'll help you as well." He smiled his thanks at her, grateful to have such a wonderful friend, even if he had to hide his true feelings for her. As long as she stayed that way, he could live with the pain of keeping her at that distance. Even though he wanted more from her, he'd never ask that of her. Because he knew she didn't like him the same way as he did her. He absently began stroking his fingers through Storm's hair, starting at her temple and sliding through the rest.

'He always makes me feel so safe. His touch is so...soothing.' Storm thought sighing softly, letting her eyes drift shut as Charles' fingers began massaging her scalp. She groaned softly and felt his hand tighten slightly on her shoulder. Charles leaned close enough to Storm to smell her hair, his breathing became erratic as her scent invaded his senses.

"Ororo?" Charles questioned, his voice deep and husky. She felt a rush of heat that went straight to her groin as he said her name in that tone of voice. 'What. The. Hell?' Charles felt Ororo tremble in his grip, and felt concern outweigh his non-paternal feelings for her. 

"Storm?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing together. He pushed her long white hair out of her face with both hands. She couldn't hold back a gasp this time, pulling away from his fingers to bury her face again in her knees, failing to hide the slightly stunned and confused look on her face. "What's wrong?" Charles asked, both of his hands cupping her face and lifting it, forcing her to look at him.

"I'm...fine...it is just..." Ororo stopped, forcing herself to calm down before she told him what was really wrong. "I...I just...need to..." She shook her head slightly before continuing. "I...think I'll try going back to sleep again..." She murmured softly, slipping out of his grasp and giving him a small smile. "Goodnight."

"Ah, goodnight Storm..." Charles responded, watching her leave the room with a slightly confused look on his face. 'What...was that about?' He sighed slightly before heading into the hallway and down to his room. 'Need to control myself better! I almost buried my face in her hair!' He berated himself as he closed his bedroom door.

X X X X X X X X

Storm leaned against her closed bedroom door, sighing slightly. 'I...couldn't possibly...' She ran her hands through her hair thinking it through. 'It...must have been the way he said my name...right? I...don't have THOSE kinds of feelings for him...do I?' She frowned, trying to remember if she had ever thought of Charles in an erotic way. 'I...don't think I have...so why would I now?' Storm laughed softly to herself. "We've known each other for a very long time and we've become close friends. But still, I can't have THOSE feelings for him, it is just not right. He doesn't think of me that way, neither do I." She failed to convince herself though. 'Yet...I did become aroused by just his voice and touch...' Storm groaned at herself, moving over to fall face first onto her bed. "I...just have to not think about it..." She muttered, falling asleep with her mind filled with images of Charles...

tbc

So? What do you think? Please review! I promise, I'll be getting to the other pairings in a few chapters! I need to get to a certain scene with Charles and Storm before I can introduce the other pairings, and I promise I'll get to it as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh! I've had a busy couple of weeks! Sorry for the long wait, hop you like this chapter!

Chapter 2-Surprise Visit

Storm headed into the kitchen the next morning, saying a quiet hello to Hank and Charles who were talking together at the table. She felt extremely exhausted, having kept waking up, due to some slightly erotic dreams about Charles that she couldn't remember much about when she woke up. Storm sighed slightly as she moved to make some toast. 'I'll never be able to see him in the same light again.' She thought as the deep timber of Charles' voice sent shivers of pleasure running through her.

"Storm?" The telepath questioned. The weather witch didn't hear him, her mind was wandering back to what had happened yesterday. "Are you alright Storm?" Finally hearing him she jumped slightly, turning to look at her friend as he spoke.

"Ah…sorry." She offered him a small sheepish smile. "My mind was elsewhere, I'm just tired is all." Charles frowned slightly but let the subject drop, watching as Storm fixed a bowl of cereal. Once her toast was done she started toward the table with her breakfast. She found herself staring at Charles' hands as he gestured while he told Hank about something...she wasn't paying attention to his words at all... 'His hands were so...warm and rough...' She thought, not noticing as her hands went slack. Her bowl of cereal and plate of toast dropped with an ear-splitting crash as the glass broke against the floor. Both men at the table jumped slightly at the loud noise, turning to face a blushing Ororo.

"Ah...sorry!" She apologized, quickly kneeling to pick up the mess. She felt a warm hand touch her shoulder lightly and jumped at the contact, her hand hard clenching around a piece of glass. Storm gasped loudly as the sharp object bit deeply into her skin, she dropped the bloody object quickly, pulling her hand up to watch the blood drop to the floor from her palm and fingers.

"I didn't mean to startle you..." Charles started, then froze as he caught sight of the blood marring her beautiful skin. "You're bleeding!" He reached down to grip her arm gently, tugging her to her feet. "Hank, could you clean this up? I need to take care of Storm."

"Of course Charles." Hank said as the telepath lead Storm out of the room. He set about cleaning up the mess, thinking he had an idea of why Storm was so out of it today...

X X X X X X X X

Charles cleaned the wounds on Ororo's hand gently, trying to ignore how soft her skin felt. 'Now's not the time for that kind of thinking!' He berated himself as he finished removing enough blood to see how bad her wounds were. "No need for stitches..." He said, mostly to himself. Charles quickly set about disinfecting the wounds and binding them. Once done, he held her hand gently between his own, frowning slightly.

"Charles? What's wrong?" Storm asked gently, her fingers automatically curling around his hand. "I'm alright, it was just an accident."

"I know, Storm." He patted her hand gently, still frowning. "Just...try to be more careful..." He said softly, looking up to meet her eyes, an unreadable expression on his face. Ororo smiled at his concern and patted his hand lightly with her free one.

"I promise to be more careful, next time I'll try not to bleed on the floor." Charles smiled crookedly at her strange humor.

"I hope there isn't a next time!" Storm laughed softly. Charles brought her hand up to his lips, brushing his mouth softly over the wound on her palm. Ororo's eyes widened and her laugh stopped suddenly, feeling a heat spread through her body, starting at the point where his lips touched her palm. Charles pulled back, suddenly realizing how unusual he was acting. 'If I don't stop acting like this, I'll drive her away! She'd never like me that way...' He flushed slightly at his behavior, and squeezed her hand gently before dropping it. Storm blushed as the heat rushed down to curl in the pit of her stomach.

"Um...I need to tend to my plants. I'll talk to you later." Ororo said, feeling too awkward to stay around him any longer.

"Of course, Storm." He responded, smiling slightly as she left the infirmary. Charles sighed, rubbing his face. "So stupid!" He berated himself, heading to his office to try and get some work done. As he started through the main foyer, the bell rang. Grumbling, he rolled over to answer the door. Pulling it open his eyes widened in surprise.

"Hello, Charles!"

"Erik, Wanda, what are you two doing here?" He asked the two as they stood in the doorway, Magneto smiling warmly at his former friend and enemy...

tbc

So? How'd you like it? Not much going on yet, but we'll be getting some fun and angst in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-House Guests

"Hello, Charles!"

"Erik, Wanda, what are you two doing here?" He asked the two as they stood in the doorway, Magneto smiling warmly at his former friend and enemy...

"Well," Erik started, leaning slightly on the doorframe. "You once told me that I'm always welcome here, I just wanted to know if that offer was still open." Wanda shifted nervously behind him, staring at the ground.

"Of course the offer still stands, Erik." Charles replied, getting over his initial shock of seeing both of them at his door. "As long as you don't threaten or hurt any of my students, you may stay as long as you like. Though I'm sure not everyone will...welcome you staying here..." Erik nodded, knowing what he was getting himself into.

"I know that, Charles." He pushed away from the frame and stepped inside. Hesitantly Wanda followed him through the door.

"You don't have to worry about loosing control and breaking anything, Wanda. A house full of hormonal mutant teenagers has it's risks. And no, I didn't read your mind." He said, seeing her slightly angry look. "I've gotten pretty adept at reading people without hearing their thoughts." She nodded, looking around the foyer. "You can join any missions, or any training sessions you want to here. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to."

"T-thank you." Wanda responded softly, turning at the sound of footsteps. Hank headed out of a hallway, raising his eyebrows in surprise at the two guests.

"Erik and Wanda will be staying with us for a while, Hank." Charles told his friend.

"Really..." Hank replied, giving Erik a curious look.

"And don't think you can change my mind about the human race." Erik said in a teasing voice. Hank laughed, shaking his head slightly as a smile broke out on his face.

"Of course not! I wouldn't dare!" Logan appeared in the foyer suddenly and froze at the sight before him.

"What's ol' bucket head doin' here?" Logan asked gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Erik and Wanda will be staying with us for a while." Charles explained, looking warily between Erik and Logan, gauging their reactions. Logan shrugged slightly, not seeming to care too much. The telepath let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"Would you like to see your rooms now?" Charles questioned.

"Actually, I'd rather run a Danger Room session with Logan if that's alright." Logan's face lit up and he grinned ferally.

"Of course it is. You can always find a room later." Erik and Logan started off to the Danger Room, Hank hurrying after them, muttering something about 'not wanting to miss the fight of the century'. Leaving Charles and Wanda alone.

"Can...I see my rooms?" Wanda asked hesitantly, feeling extremely uncomfortable with being in the house of her former enemies.

"Of course, follow me." Charles led her down a hallway, pointing out several important rooms along the way. Stopping at a room at the end of the hallway. You can stay here, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." She nodded, a slightly downcast look on her face. Charles smiled gently at her. "Wanda," He said, waiting until she met his eyes to continue. "You aren't a prisoner here, you can move freely in and around the house, and feel free to read anything in my study. My books don't get read enough for their own good." She cracked a small smile at that. Charles turned to leave, but stopped at her quiet words.

"Uh, wait." He turned back towards her. "What...do you want me to call you?" She asked, shifting shyly in the door to her rooms.

"Call me whatever you like, Wanda." He replied, smiling at her. "Professor, Charles, Xavier, it doesn't matter to me. Just don't call me sir, I hate when people call me that. It makes me feel old." He said, smirking at his own joke. Wanda laughed. It was brief, but a real laugh nonetheless. "And...how am I supposed to find you, if I need anything?" She asked curiously.

"You could wander around the house." He said, grinning at her raised eyebrows. "Or you could try projecting."

"Projecting?"

"Yes, it's not extremely hard to do, and won't take much concentration. All you really have to do is yell in your head, if it's focused right, a telepath can usually pick it up. I can help you build some barriers in your mind, so you don't accidentally project something you don't want either myself or Jean to hear."

"That would probably be a good idea," She started, nodding slightly. "But right now I just want to get used to everything."

"I understand perfectly." He quickly explained to her about when dinner was and that they tried to all have it together, but that it wasn't a requirement. He also told her that her room had it's own bathroom, unlike most of the other students' so she didn't have to share with anyone else. "Oh, we'll also need to get you some more clothes as well. I noticed you and your father didn't bring any with you." She nodded and he continued. "I'm sure one of the girls would like to go on a shopping spree with you." Her eyes flashed with horror at the thought of Kitty or Jean dragging her through a section of pink clothing and opened her mouth to protest. Charles shook his head slightly. "We'll figure that out later though. Well, remember what I said about exploring, and if you need anything. I'll just be going now." They said goodbye and Wanda headed in to examine her room while Charles headed off to find Storm. 'I wonder how she'll take the news...' He mused as he headed towards the gardens.

Tbc

Sorry about the short chapter! Didn't know what else to write in this one! Next one will hopefully be longer! And I'll start defining some of the other relationships soon, promise!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't remember exactly how Storm's gardens looked, so I'll just make it up! Hope you like this chapter!

Thank you flynfreako! Your comments have inspired me to write this chapter quickly! XD Hope you like it!

Chapter 4-Misunderstanding

Charles made his way outside, checking Storm's greenhouse first. Not finding the weather witch anywhere inside or nearby it, he headed to the next spot she might be, the rose garden Ororo had planted by herself. He found her tending to one of the bushes. She was kneeling on the ground, cutting a few of the stems off.

"Storm?" Charles questioned softly, trying not to startle her like he'd done earlier. He watched her posture stiffen slightly as he spoke. She turned to look up at him, a small smile on her face.

"Hello, did you need something?" She asked, surprised to see him after seeing him only an hour before. She stripped off her gardening gloves, wiping her sweaty hands on the pants she was wearing. Storm then ran her hands through her hair, sighing slightly. Charles tried not to stare at her now exposed throat.

"Well, I wanted to see how your hand was doing." He said, telling only part of the reason. He had something else to tell her as well, but he mostly wanted to drag out the time he spent with her. She'd been quite busy lately and they hadn't done much together for quite a while now. 'Just a few of those nights we read together.' He mused, both of them suffered from occasional bouts of insomnia and it wasn't unusual for them to go to the other for company when that happened.

"I know that's not the only reason." Storm said, smiling up at him. "Though I do appreciate the concern, I know that's not the main reason! I've known you too long for that!" He smiled at her glad to know she still knew when he wasn't telling her everything. Even though he could still keep important secrets from her, like his deep feelings for her.

"There is something else. Erik and Wanda are going to be staying with us for a while." He stated, stopping to watch her reaction. She blinked in surprise, then gave a small smile.

"I'm sure Erik has ulterior motives for being here, and I'm sure he won't stay very long." Charles laughed lightly, nodding his agreement.

"Yes, I figured as much. Though I'm sure once Wanda settles in, she'll stay, even when her father leaves, for I know he will." Storm made a non-committal noise and toyed with one of the roses on the bush in front of her. 'Why is she so distant today? And what was that last night?' He leaned down and snagged one of the cut roses from the ground. Acting impulsively, he swept Ororo's hair behind one ear and tucked the partially bloomed rose snuggly into her hair over her ear.

Storm gasped softly, blushing as his hand settled on her fully exposed neck. His soft smile sent her blood on fire and the myriad of emotions running across his face confused her even more. She opened her mouth to say something, but froze. 'If I say anything now...I'll end up telling him how I feel!' Her mouth snapped shut and the two of them were saved from further conversation as a peel of thunder broke the sudden silence.

"Ah...thunder?" Charles questioned, blinking rapidly, pulling his hand away from Ororo he looked up at the darkening sky as rain began to fall. He quickly reached down to help Storm to her feet and the two of them hurried to a large tree near the roses. By the time they found shelter under the branches, their clothes were already soaked through.

"Wow! That came on suddenly!" Storm commented, wringing out her hair, careful not to dislodge the flower tucked behind her ear. She laughed lightly, turning to smile at Charles. He couldn't help smiling back, managing to keep his eyes on her face, even though they wanted to examine the rest of her body where her clothes clung to her, outlining all her womanly curves.

Storm found herself staring at Charles, his eyes were turned away, looking into the distance. Her eyes roamed over his chest where his long-sleeved black shirt clung to him, outlining his muscular upper body. Unconsciously she moved closer, remembering how warm and rough his hands had been before. She reached out, fingers brushing softly over the back of one of his hands. He jumped slightly, turning his deep brown eyes to lock onto hers. "Ororo?" He questioned, heart racing quickly as her fingers curled around his hand. Storm then leaned down, kissing his lips softly.

Charles felt a jolt race through his body as her warm mouth pressed against his own. He was frozen in his chair. He tried to kiss back but his body didn't listen to him. Storm pulled back abruptly, moving her hand away from him. Her eyes filled with unshed tears, lips trembling, face reddening with embarrassment. 'He...doesn't feel the same way! Why'd I kiss him?' Her eyes flicked around anxiously, needing to get away. Her hand flew up to her mouth, biting back a sob. "S-sorry...I need to...just..." She trailed off, spinning on her heel she fled, running through the rain to the mansion.

Charles stared at her, in shock at what happened. 'She...feels the same...' He thought, smiling softly. His smile disappeared suddenly. "Damn it! Why couldn't I kiss her back?" He slammed his fist into the arm of his chair, hand covering his eyes. "Idiot! She'll think I don't like her that way!" Hurrying through the rain, he went in search of Ororo, needing to explain.

X X X X X X X X

Erik headed down the hallway, having just finished in the Danger Room with Logan. Of course he'd beaten the other mutant, Logan's metal bones left him at a disadvantage to the master of magnetism. Erik smirked to himself, loving the feeling of wining. Stopping to look out the window, he noticed two figures under a tree a ways from the house. It was Storm and Charles. He watched as the white-haired mutant leaned down and kissed Charles. Erik's eyes widened in surprise at the sight. He watched as Storm pulled back and after a minute, raced towards the house. Erik grinned, a plan forming in his mind. 'This should be fun!'

X X X X X X X X

Storm hurried into the house, tears mingling with the rain running down her face. 'Why did I do something so stupid?' She started walking slowly out of the foyer, staring at the ground. "Are you alright Storm?" She jumped, eyes flying towards the voice.

"Oh...Erik, I'm fine." Ororo said softly. "I just feel like a drowned rat!" Erik laughed softly, smiling gently.

"You look like one too!" His gaze was piercing, eerie. Storm shivered at his strange look.

"Yes, well...I should go change now." Ororo said, hurrying down the hall to her room. Erik started slowly towards the kitchen, stalling for time. Charles entered, the wheels of his chair squeaking from the water on them.

"Charles," Erik said smoothly, hurrying over to him. "What were you doing out in this weather?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at him. Charles looked up, seeming surprised to see him.

"Ah...just telling Ororo about your stay." He said softly. "I should...get out of these clothes."

"Why don't I help you first..." Erik muttered silkily, leaning closer to lick a few drops of water off his neck. Charles froze, shivering at the feeling of the other man's tongue on his sensitive flesh. His neck had always been a sweet spot for him, and Erik knew that, being his former lover.

"Erik, please." Charles said, pushing his face back. "I don't feel that way about you anymore, you must know that." Erik just grinned at him, hand moving down to rest ontop of Charles'.

"But I think...deep down...you still love me..." He whispered, latching his mouth onto his neck just below his jaw. Charles gasped, unconsciously leaning into his mouth...

X X X X X X X X

Storm was about to change out of her wet clothes, when she remembered. "Damn it!" She muttered. "Forgot my gardening tools, they shouldn't be left in the rain." She walked slowly back towards the foyer. As she started around the corner, she froze. She watched wide eyed as Erik sucked on Charles' neck. Her heart clenched painfully at the sight. 'No wonder he didn't kiss me back...' Tears fell from her eyes again, and she spun on her heel and fled to her room.

X X X X X X X X

"Erik!" Charles managed to push him away from him, eyes dark with anger.

"Come on, Charles!" Erik said with a smirk. "I was just having some fun!" Charles frowned deeply, not amused at all. "Don't do it again!" Erik smirked at his back as Charles moved out of the room. 'The game is on!' He thought, having seen Ororo out of the corner of his eye. Running his hand through his hair, Erik headed off to his room, smirking the whole way there.

Tbc

So, how'd you like it? Let me know! Of course Erik is going to be a jerk! He always is!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the long wait! Hope I made up for it! XD I've been really into writing Simpson stories lately!

I'm sure you're gonna hate me in the next few chapters! (Including this one!) But even if it doesn't seem like it, there _will_ be a happy ending! I promise! I just had this idea nagging in the back of my head and it won't leave me alone til' I put it in this story! Sorry if you don't like it, but I'm not gonna change what happens!

Also, I know this is _after_ the Apocalypse but for this story I'm going to have all of the kids in school, just so you know!

Chapter 5-Walk Away

Storm stood in her room, shocked at what she'd seen. 'I…just can't believe it!' She thought, staring down at the floor as water dripped off her, wetting the carpet below her. 'All these years I've known him, and he never even _hinted_ that he was…' She couldn't say that word, it just didn't fit her image of Charles, though strangely it seemed to fit Erik perfectly. 'I…don't know how to face him…after seeing him and Erik…like that.' Storm sighed heavily and walked slowly to her adjoining bathroom.

The door was closed after her, and upon entry, Storm stripped out of her wet clothes, dropping them wherever as she headed to the shower. She turned the water on and sighed as she stepped under the warm spray. Storm leaned against the wall, letting the water warm her cold skin. "What am I…supposed to do now?" She questioned softly to the empty room, her shoulders shaking as she cried softly, feeling despair take her over.

X X X X X X X X

Charles tried several times to talk to Storm about what had happened outside, needing to tell her how he felt. But everytime the telepath had found her, Ororo had made some excuse to get away, effectively avoiding him. Charles sighed, finally giving up for the day, entirely forgetting their two guests, and the fact that the students would be home soon, with no knowledge of the presence of two of their former enemies.

X X X X X X X X

Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Rahne and Jamie were home first in Kurt's Jeep. The two younger kids rushed inside, babbling excitedly about school. The three older kids walked more slowly, talking together about the dance that was going to be Friday night. They were so into the conversation that they almost ran into Jamie and Rahne who had stopped suddenly in the middle of the foyer. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" Kurt asked them before following their gaze to the figure they were staring at.

"Wanda? What are you doing here?" Rogue asked in a shocked voice. Before the black-haired girl could answer, the door opened and Spyke entered carrying his skateboard, followed by Scott and Jean with their arms around each other. Amara, Bobby and Ray were arguing about something as they entered behind the couple. Roberto, Jubilee and Sam were talking softly, entering directly after the other three. Everyone stopped talking abruptly when they saw Wanda standing in the foyer. The silence disappeared when a tall figure entered the foyer from the kitchen, holding a sandwich in his hand. There were gasps of surprise as Magneto entered the room. He stopped to observe the students with raised eyebrows before all hell broke loose.

X X X X X X X X

Charles was in his office reading, when he heard shouting coming from the front of the house. He sighed, marking his place in the book and setting it on the couch he was sitting before sliding into his wheelchair. He'd gotten used to breaking up arguments between the residents living here. A house full of hormonal teenagers was bad enough, but ones with mutant powers quickly got way out of hand. As he hurriedly rolled down the hall, the sound of Scott's eyebeams going off alarmed him. 'Even if Scott became mad, he'd _never_ use his beams for fear of hurting anyone!' Charles rolled quickly into the foyer where the noise was, only to feel anger fill him.

"Everyone stop this at once!" He shouted, startling everyone into silence. The kids were standing around, all ready for a fight. Scott's face was red with anger and shock, the hate emanating off him was almost tangible. His hand was still on his glasses, ready to push them up and release those deadly beams once again. There was a hole in the kitchen door where the red beams had sliced through. Several of the students looked frightened, most angry at seeing him here. Magneto stood calmly, facing their wrath with a stoic expression.

"You're lucky I didn't come here as an enemy, _Cyclops_." Erik said in a dark voice. He stalked off towards his room, eating the food in his hand as he went. Wanda was standing far away from everyone, giving the assembled group a wary look. Charles sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead as he felt the anger of the group begin to overwhelm him, the intensity making it impossible to block completely.

"What…the hell…are _they_ doing here?" Scott asked in a low dark voice. His fists were clenched hard and he trembled with anger.

"They are my guests Scott," Charles replied, trying to gauge everyone's reactions.

"I don't understand how you could let them stay here!" He was shouting by now, and there were a few mumbled 'yeas' here and there.

"You should know why, Scott. You've known me for a long time, you should know by now that I believe people can change."

"But….he….you just can't…" He was too angry to make a complete sentence. Charles sat calmly in his chair, watching Scott with an impassive expression on his face.

"This is my home and I can let anyone I want stay here for as long as they wish." He ground out in a cold voice, brooking no room for argument. Scott's mouth opened as if he wanted to say something, but his jaw snapped shut. He frowned until his mouth was just a slit on his face, then he spun on his heel and rushed out of the house, slamming the door hard behind him. After a moment, Jean followed after him. *I'll see if I can calm him down.* Charles heard Jean say telepathically to him. Rogue was the first to break the silence, she walked over and stood next to Wanda.

"How about I take you shopping?" Rogue asked softly, trying to get Wanda out of the house to maybe try and ease some of the tension. She felt like her and Wanda had a lot in common and wanted to know more about her. The elder girl gave a slight nod and followed Rogue out of the house, breathing a small sigh of relief once they were outside.

X X X X X X X X

Storm was packing her belongings into bags and had heard all the commotion downstairs, and knew the students were home. She hoped Charles would be able to handle them. 'I…am really going to miss everyone…' She thought, feeling tears stream down her face. 'But I simply can't stay here any longer, it's too painful to be near Charles. Especially now I know that…he and Erik are…' She frowned and tossed her bag over her shoulder.

Biting her lip, she hurried out of the room and into Charles'. She stuck a note partly under the lamp on his bedside table, then slid out of the room and headed to his den. She moved over to one of his many bookcases and slid one of her favorite books off the shelf, she held it close to her body. "I'm sorry, my dear Charles…" She whispered, hurrying downstairs. She stopped just before going into the foyer. Thankfully Charles' back was to her and the children were too busy listening to his lecture to notice her as she slipped through the kitchen, heading to the back door of the mansion. She sighed slightly as she stepped out onto the lawn. Throwing one last look at the home she had lived in for a great many years, she turned her back on it and left.

X X X X X X X X

Charles sighed in irritation. He had managed to calm just about all the students, but the next few days, or weeks, were certainly going to be tense and awkward around here. He headed to his den, needing to relax. As he browsed through the many books he had, he noticed one was missing. He smiled as he realized it was Storm's favorite book. 'I should see how she's doing with this, I never asked her how she felt about Erik and Wanda staying here.' He made his way down to her room, only to find it empty. Completely empty, as if she had never been there. "What's going on?" He wondered aloud. Scanning the house, he found no trace of her at all. He headed back down the hall, intent on going to Cerebro in order to find her, but something compelled him to go into his room first. Looking around the room, he caught sight of a piece of paper under his lamp. Moving over, he tugged it out and began to read it.

_Dear Charles,_

_I'm leaving the X-Men. I'm sorry about this, I just can't stay anymore. I'll miss everyone, but I'll miss you the most Charles. Please, don't worry about me. Don't try and find me. I just can't take this pain anymore._

_Love,_

_Ororo Munroe_

Charles sat there, stunned. "Ororo…how could you leave us? How could you leave _me_ without an explanation? Or even a goodbye?" He sat there, trembling as tears slid down his face. He sat there for several minutes until he was able to calm down. Once he had, he slid out of his room, heading to Cerebro…

Tbc

How'd you like it? Let me know!


End file.
